Proto (Alpha)
Animations Click Combo= Click Combo |-| E Ability= Flight |-| Z Ability= Punishment |-| X Ability= Reaping |-| C Ability= Critical Stab |-| V Ability= Ethereal Blades Tips and Trivia *The jet pack Proto has, along with it's dual blades, (called Astray Unit) was heavily based off the MG 184 Gundam Astray Blue Frame D.GUNDAM GUY's Blog * The definition of Proto is 'original, or the early stage.' *The Overheat bar no longer instantly fills up when you're hit mid-flight. Getting hit instead increases overheat considerably, but one hit is not enough to stop your flight. *While the Proto may be a devastating class that destroys many other classes, it can be very limited if incorrectly used, as the Overheat bar can restrict you from mobility, and generally, Protos do not have much in the ways of Defense. *Proto's passive, Relentless Fighter, makes it so that Protos would be barely affected by blocking effects (i.e Frigost's Shield), making it an even better offensive fighter. *Between the community's opinions, Proto is ranked as one of the most overpowered class due to the hateful comments about Proto in the commentary. The reasons for this are because Proto is unpredictable, escaping from Proto is usually futile and Proto is capable of dealing very large amounts of damage at high speeds (~25/sec with Reaping, punishment) making it very challenging to fight. *Proto was nerfed, making his jetpack explode if the overheat hits 100. *A misconception about Proto is that Etheral Blades increases your damage, but it actually doesn't. What it does affect is the number of hits per click/ability and the range of the attacks. *In the past Proto used to emit red, transparent bricks when using Flight to resemble fire coming out of the jetpack. This was replaced with particle emitters to reduce lag in the game. Strategies * You can easily dodge Siegmund's attacks by jumping and move backwards then press 'E'. This tactic does require the use of mouse lock so if you aren't a big fan of that then you're out of luck. * An easy way to play Proto would be to wait for Ethereal Blades to completely recharge, then use it, along with your other skills when you are in combat. This maximizes the damage per second, and often, it is an unbeatable strategy. * The Overheat bar greatly limits the possibilities for Proto's escapes with his jet pack(E). Keep an eye on the Overheat bar so you can use your 'E' accordingly, or you will end up damaged and stunned by your jet pack's explosion. * Proto is one of the highest DPS (Damage Per Second) dealers in Strife, alongside Vulca, dealing up to about ~50 Damage with one skill to a Kactus man. * Early in the game, it's usually best to wait until you attack anyone, since your mana regenerates slowly. This will maximize your damage and the use of your abilities. * You can fly further by first going diagonally, pressing e to stop, then going straight forward, rather then just flying diagonally. It consumes less mana and overheat. * Spamming e to fly, not fly then fly again is a good way to use the jetpack in early game (When you're low on mana) or whenever you're low on mana. * Using Z when spinning causes it to deal more damage. You can use Shift Lock or First Person to rotate quickly. Weaknesses * Try not to get caught in a horrible sandstorm of Ethereal Blades or say goodbye to your face, and most likely the rest of your body as it becomes Sushi. * The best way to beat a Proto is by stunning him though this could prove difficult as its passive ability helps prevent stuns. Classes such as Barbarian would easily defeat a Proto due to his high stun rate. * Another good way to beat a Proto, if your face isn't jelly already, is to hit them as they try to flee, this method is used to prevent the usage of Proto's jetpack, enabling you to do any finishing blows. * Even though Proto is great at damaging, Proto lacks abilities to protect from other players. Have high defense before you fight Proto. * Slowing down Proto is also a way considering he might flying around you to dodge your attacks, slowing him down can cause him fly slower and easy to target when flying. *If you're not sushi yet and being served, another way to counter a Proto is to let it use it's ult and attack it when his ult is down. *Using a dash move (i.e Nether's Precise hit) whenever a Proto uses Punishment or Reaping is a good way to escape where most of a Proto's damage will come from. *Disabling the jetpack will stop Proto's great evasion/agility, making offense only as his defense. *If all else fails, fight Proto from a safe distance. *Knockback and slows are the best way to stop a Proto from touching you *If Proto's jetpack hits 100 overheat, it explodes, damaging and stunning the Proto. *Trick the Proto into using his jetpack, then shoot the Proto down if possible. A good example would be Cryo because using Dry Ice (without Icy Monarch active) will probably make most inexperienced Protos run away, giving you an advantage in attacking. *Spectre can take down Proto easily as Proto will not be able to take down Spectre's soul. Proto will be forced to use his/her jetpack to get away--Spectre 's phantom mode is extremely fast--causing an overheat. *The jetpack is finicky and can only go in one direction at one time. If a proto is flying towards you, out maneuver the jetpack with a dash, as they will need to cool down. References Category:Rusher Classes Category:Counter moves.